


Goldard Opportunity

by Hawkscape



Series: Secretary and the Supervillain [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anger, Boundaries, Crushes, Dimension Travel, Ducks, Feelings, Internal Conflict, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Supervillains, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: After their first encounter, Negaduck has become quite fond of the anxiety ridden secretary Goldard and despite liking the attention, he's got to draw a line even if it means yelling at a supervillain. Will anything good come of this?
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Secretary and the Supervillain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Goldard could say he was past his celebrity crush for Darkwing Duck now, but only because he'd had increased interactions with the man now that his arch nemesis had taken a shine to him.

At first he went along with the mad mallard’s machinations because he was worried the man would do something drastic, but eventually he got so fed up he started directly telling the guy to fuck off. Or telling Darkwing to tell him to fuck off. Neither worked. Darkwing promised he'd do everything he could to make sure Gold stayed safe and to not engage that mallard madman or something equally alliterative, but Gold had come to find out that he was just about as qualified to be a hero as Negaduck was a villain. At least it seemed like Negaduck actually had some experience and practice with what he was doing. Even if he could still be a tremendously idiotic pile of feathers on occasion. Sometimes. Most times.

And after repeated interactions he could see the man wasn't entirely evil. Just a bit bent. And unhealthily obsessed with fame and recognition.

Usually this manifested as him coincidently robbing places or causing mayhem where Goldard happens to be or doing obnoxious winks at the camera that Gold knew were for him. Thankfully, the man stopped showing up at his window after the...third time. But it was something!

Hadn’t stopped leaving him fancily signed letters though. At least now they were not accompanied by stolen goods after he'd lost his usually anxiety checked temper and told him to knock it off. He didn't need to go to jail because his delusional pseudo inverse celebrity stalker crush decided to pawn ancient stolen artifacts off on him.

It did feel nice to be thought of, but that was beside the point! And it was nice to get letters. The letters didn't even always talk about evil things, the last one was a rant on the sorry state of superhero movies nowadays.

Gold had to keep beating himself the head with the fact that he was a bad guy. A bad guy! A bad guy with sharp teeth and pretty eyes and that dorky grin and he had such nice penmanship and really, who doesn't want to be appreciated?

No!

Bad Goldard! Don't think the supervillain is hot!

At least he still had his relatively normal job as Negaduck had suspiciously not tried to rob anything there since their first encounter. At least while he was at work. What a weird life it was that working for Scrooge McDuck was the calm part.

Until one day an odd older gentleman in a horrible tacky Hawaiian shirt walked in. Truthfully, Goldard didn't even notice as he was in the breakroom and his desk was farther back from the front anyway, so Cog’s took the brunt of the official business yahoos arriving.

“Ah, hello.” The man cleared his throat and tried to smile wide and honest, but it was somewhat undercut by the sharpness of his teeth. “I was wondering if mister Greendar was in today?”

Cog’s knew this was Negaduck. He could tell the second he walked in just from the weird dusty cologne. What was he trying to pull here? Cog loved to rib Goldard about his stupid crushes, but this was a real supervillan.

But the way he was death gripping the roses he was carrying seemed uncharacteristically earnest. Cogs gave his best customer service smile and cataloged the nearest weapons and alert buttons. “One moment please.” He clicked the nearby intercom button. “Mister Greendar, a ‘Totally-Not-Negaduck’ is here to see you with a delivery.”

Negaduck grit his teeth in his smile so tight they might break and his eye twitched. Cogwheel just smiled at him pleasantly. The villain couldn't read him.

Goldard had been in the breakroom and tried not to choke on his water as he scampered out of the room and looked out the doorway into the main lobby. He didn't see any horrible capes or chainsaws or shrieks of terror, just some old guy and Cogwheel. Ugh, was Cogwheel fucking with him again? He huffed and came out to the front looking slightly annoyed, walking up to them both. “Yes? What is it?”

Cog could not believe this idiot’s brain. He saw the spark of recognition completely non-existent in his eyes as he looked between the two of them. The old guy stood up straighter and crinkled the flowers he was holding. “I have...flowers. For you.”

Cogs raised an eyebrow. Didn't seem this nervous before when he was chainsawing through desks. But maybe his mask did more than just hide his identity.

Goldard looked unsure. “Ah...thank you? Are they from someone?” The man cleared his throat and quickly handed over the flowers. Goldard took them and in a moment caught the scent of old cologne and dust and froze, his face twisting. It only made Negaduck smile sheepishly. “Y-“ He started to talk before looking at Cogs. Cogs shrugged. He looked back to Negaduck and the grip on the flowers became choking as his face reddened. “Nega.” He hissed.

“Uh...no?” He answered falsely.

Gold looked around to make sure no one had seen him. “Cover me.” He hissed to Cog.

The secretary shrugged. “You’re on break anyway.” He was keeping that button close.

Goldard grabbed Negaduck by his arm and quickly dragged him into a nearby copy room. He tried not to think about the slight dryness in his feathers and how warm he was. He shut the door louder than he intended and turned around unable to contain his anger. “Stop this. Stop following me. Stop being obsessed with me. It's bad enough when you make plans to do villanus things when I just want to go to the beach. You know I'm scared to go outside to anyplace anymore? I think every mom and pop shop I go is going to suddenly be held up by you.” Negaduck flinched back and his feathers flattened slightly. “Just because I like an old show doesn't mean I like you or Darkwing.” He threw his hands up, several petals falling to the floor. “Heck, I don't think I can even stand that show anymore!” The villain's shoulders fell slightly as his eyes actually seemed to shift into pain at this. Goldard lowered his arms with a huff. “Just-...can you just leave me alone? This is too much stress for me.”

He inhaled and waited for Negaduck to blow up. To snap and take him hostage and have one last big hurrah at his scorned love.

But he didn't. Nega just looked at him and seemed about a foot shorter than he should be. He worried his hands together. “I…” He cleared his throat. “I know I may have…gotten a bit overzealous. With my intentions. B-ut that's why I’m here now.” He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his crazed eyes. “To ask you to lunch maybe, or dinner? Or maybe just give you flowers.” He rushed to add. “I didn't even steal them, I swear.” He reigned himself in and his eyes dulled. “But if you want me to just leave then that's...fine. Understandable. It was just supposed to be a fun game you know? Like on TV?” His smile fell and he looked away. “But things aren't like TV all the time and I didn't mean to actually terrorize you.”

Goldard furrowed his brow. Really? Honestly? He would just go? He was this close?

He took a deep breath and scanned the older man. If he met him on the street he would just think him an average guy with a questionable fashion sense. He looked at the roses in his hands. They didn't seem poisoned or evil or weirdly colored in any way. Could he trust this? Trust him? He was probably stupid for even thinking it.

He scrunched up his face and thought hard. Gold looked at the man who looked hesitant and hopeful if still bent. Like a sad devil puppy.

He pinched the bridge of his beak and frowned, holding up a finger. “You get one dinner. Tonight. Seven. No crime or holding up anything or masks. Not even a dine and dash. Take it or leave it.”

The villain’s eyes took a few seconds to register what was being said before he lit up as he stood up straighter. “Oh, I’ll take that like a bowl of free mints.” He grabbed the man's hand around the flowers and winked. “See ya then Goldust. Wear your good clothes.”

With that he tried to unlock the door but turned it the wrong way before turning it the right way and making a triumphant sound and walking out happily, just barely containing a skip.

Goldard really hoped he wouldn't regret this as he walked out slowly and sighed next to Cog. Cog raised an eyebrow. Goldard just hit his head on his desk and groaned. Cogs nodded like he knew what the hell was going on as his eyes roamed the room. Cog frowned. “Aw man, did you take my mints?”


	2. Chapter 2

After Taurus Bulba was revealed to be a maniac and a few too many holes were ripped in reality that Negaduck was only a little miffed he didn't get to join in on (everyone loves a cross over!) things mostly went back to normal. Mostly. But you can't rip holes in reality with an unstable device and then blow it up without some lasting consequences. One of them being that the Darkwing Duck universe had its own mad scientists that now that four villains knew it was possible to go into a dimension with no other villains to compete with, they were going to do it.

It wasn't as successful as Bulba’s but it still resulted in the fearsome four getting dropped into the defenseless world once again. Unfortunately, sitting in the abandoned toy district (that the city had for some reason) they realized they didn't actually have a plan.

Usually, that would have been fine (who needs plans?) but last time they got here they didn't have much of a plan and they had already tried doing whatever they wanted last time they were here. Didn't quite work.

Quackerjack was drawing up plan after plan for robots and toys and robot toys in crayons on various dusty spreadsheets left over, but without any larger plan or theme they were pretty useless. Liquidator had an entire new bay of water to play with, but was wary of teaming up with Megavolt at all due to them constantly getting used against each other. Said Rat was fascinated with all the new electricity and technology since he had basically been time traveled from a universe perpetually stuck in the 80s/90s now being surrounded by modern technology and wires. So many possibilities. And so many technologies and infrastructures he didn't quite understand how to use yet. Bushroot was just cataloging the differences in plant life between the two dimensions.

Long story short, they all felt a little...stuck. Little out of their depth. Before Bulba had been helping them orchestrate, but now they were just here floundering.

Quackerjack then started laughing in the background as they were all in their own worlds trying to figure out a plan.

“What are you giggling about over there?” Megavolt was trying to figure out how some of these toys worked when they were so small and it was distracting.

Quackerjack dropped down from the ceiling in front of him somehow. “Well! I was thinking how there's a Darkwing in this universe, but no fearsome four. We’re from another universe, but we also know there's another another universe with Negaduck that's a copy of our world, so is there another another another universe where there's a Negaduck from this universe?”

Megavolt blinked as his eyes spun looking at Quackerjack staring at him. “Uh…”

“That's it!” Bushroot called from his corner.

“Whosit?” Quackerjack said before falling to the ground.

“What’s it?” Megavolt added.

“Water we talking about?” Added Liquidator helpfully.

Bushroot bloomed a few flowers happily. “Negaduck! He’s the one that always makes a-all our plans, right? At least any of the good ones…”

Liquidator tilted his head in a very dog like way. “I thought he was all sold out? Limited edition. Ended print run.”

“I thought he died.” Megavolt added.

Quackerjack held up a small yellow painted Darkwing action future. “I thought he stole all our powers and then exploded so we don't talk to him anymore, nyahahaha?” He squished the doll and all of its limbs popped off.

Bushroot nodded. “Y-yeah yeah that Negaduck, our Negaduck? But what about this Negaduck? For here?”

Quackerjack started counting on his fingers. “But we gotta find the universe he's in right?” He tilted his head back and forth before spying the tv. “Unlessssss….hehehe.” He turned on the tv.

“Come on down to Warehouse World-” Click. “Now you add the onion and the spiced-” Click. “But Heart Bunny, we can't defeat the evil-” Click.

This kept on clicking for much longer than it needed too until Megavolt cleared his throat. “I feel like I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?”

Quackerjack hummed and started spinning the tv dial wildly. “Usually, whenever I have a problem I turn on the tv and it's on some kind of news channel that conveniently helps me. Maybe I have to adjust the antenna haha?” He climbed on top of the tv set trying to find the antenna. “Hmmmmm where is it?” He hit the side a few times. “Hellooooo?”

Megavolt sparked in startlement. “Hey stop, don't hit them like that!” They then both started fussing over the television.

“Is it this wire?”

“No, don't pull that-”

“What if I use this coat hanger?”

“You’re going to break-”

“What if I-”

“No, that's the volume control-”

“NEGADUCK HAS ONCE AGAIN TERRORIZED THE CITIZENS OF ST. CANARD AND WAS STOPPED BY DARKWING DUCK THIS AFTERNOON-”

They all held their ears at the loud announcer before Bushroot used one of his vines to turn it down to a manageable level. They all crowded around the television as it told about the chainsaw antics of one Negaduck being...kicked in the face and thrown into the nearby bay. Well, at least he wasn't in jail.

Quackerjack clapped his hands. “Hahaha, found him!”

Megavolt ran a hand down his face, just happy the tv abuse was over. “But how do we find him find him?”

Quackerjack rubbed his hands together. “Let's send him an invitation, hahaha!”

“Advertising is the heart of all sales.” Liquidator nodded.

Megavolt nodded. “Then let's get advertising.”

They all laughed evilly in unison.

The laughter petered out and Bushroot cleared his throat. “J-just to be clear um what...are we doing? Robbing some place and getting on tv to get his attention?”

The rest of the four hummed and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah”

“Sure”

“Sounds fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> I also make drawings and animations!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
